


Cloud 9

by intomymindspace (cryswinches)



Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Image, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a jerk 3 seconds, Non-specific-body-type body shaming, Other, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryswinches/pseuds/intomymindspace
Summary: As you struggle with your confidence, Bokuto reminds you what you truly are. [ college!au ]Season: SummerSong: Cloud 9 by Beach Bunny
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186154
Kudos: 24





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> I've always struggled with body confidence because of scoliosis and surgery, so this one was really nice to write.

_I don’t wanna seem the way I do_

****_But I’m confident when I’m with you_

Going to the gym was always a struggle for you - you were constantly afraid of the stares and the judgement you thought you’d receive when going. You hated the feeling that people were watching you, and you hated the feeling of waking up in the morning to work out before going to summer classes. However, you vowed to make it a habit of going.

You were tired of the back-handed insults you were given about your body, and you were tired of constantly feeling out of breath just after climbing a single flight of stairs. You just wanted to feel confident in yourself. The gym wasn’t very crowded this early in the morning, so you were relieved to find that you didn’t have to worry as much about other people. None of your friends wanted to or were able to be your gym buddy this early, and in the afternoon after classes on most days, you had to work for the monthly campus newsletter.

Bokuto couldn’t help but stare at you as you walked out of the locker room - you were beautiful. He tried his best to not look like a creep - he just wanted to admire how dedicated you looked as you worked out. He watched how you pushed yourself without going past your limits and how you mouthed the lyrics to the songs playing in your earphones. After you and his teammates finished up your workouts around the same time, he managed to smile at you as you waited in line for post-workout smoothies.

_Lately, all I feel is bad and bruised_

_Tired of tripping on my shoes_

Three weeks had passed by, and you were proud that you had been able keep to your vow of going to the gym on almost a daily basis. You always found yourself more motivated each session - whether it was because you saw small improvements in your sets, the smoothie kiosk coming out with a new blend, or because you got to see a certain golden-eyed individual. Every day since you first started going, you arrived to see him working out with a few other friends - and every day since then, he alway sent you a smile that made your heart soar while waiting for smoothies.

You told yourself that he was just being friendly - he always seemed to be smiling and laughing with his friends, so you assumed that he was just a happy person. But, you never made the move to go up to talk to him - some of his friends made you nervous, and you couldn’t help but feel that he was simply way too out of your league.

As Bokuto continued his normal routine of sneaking looks at you through his workout, he found himself feeling pride in his chest for you. He saw the improvements when you upped your weights or number of reps per set - and he could even see the light toning in your arms and legs. He couldn’t help the fluttering in his heart when he thought about you and your dedication - he knew that it was tough to start working out.

As he and his teammates walked out of the men’s locker room to line up for smoothies, they were met with the Miya twins, who chose to work out together after the rest of the team did. While Atsumu was on the team and Osamu wasn’t, he still preferred to train with his brother. Since the twins were there a little earlier than usual, they struck up a small conversation - Bokuto out of it the whole time as he looked rather wistfully at you.

“Bokuto,” Hinata snapped the spiker out of his daydream, nudging him, “don’t you think it’s about time that you go up to say hi to them?” Bokuto looked almost like a deer caught in the headlights when he turned to his youthful student.

“Huh?”

“Don’t be like that! We see you watching them all the time! And it’s not like you totally don’t mention them literally every practice.” Before Bokuto could defend his honor, Atsumu glanced around to find that the only his teammates could’ve been talking about was you - and he raised his eyebrow, rather intrigued on why out of all people, it was you.

“Ya mean them?” He tilted his head in your direction, which made Bokuto blush before nodding. “Really? I kinda expected ya to go fer someone better.” Atsumu commented casually. Immediately, Bokuto’s whole mood changed, his eyebrows furrowing as he glared at his teammate, a prominent frown on his lips. Hinata and Osamu ~~and even Sakusa, behind his mask~~ frowned at what the setter had said. The spiker crossed his arms against his chest, he biceps bulging out of his shirt.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Miya?” Bokuto’s tone was completely different from his normal one - this one was backed by anger and hurt. There was _nothing_ wrong with you, and he knew it. All the setter did was shrug like he hadn’t said anything wrong.

“I ain’t trying to be rude or anythin’, man. I just feel like ya could do better.” The casual tone in Atsumu’s voice only pissed Bokuto off even more, making him clench his fists in frustration.

“There’s _nothing_ wrong or bad about them - and there’s _nothing_ wrong with wanting to start getting active either. If they want to improve themselves, then they shouldn’t be shamed for wanting to do that.” Bokuto began walking towards the door, his mood soured - he didn’t feel like getting a smoothie today. Before pushing it open, he turned back around to still find his teammates silent, waiting for him to say something.

“Atsumu, maybe you’d get a second date for once if you didn’t care just about looks like the asshole you are.”

That day, you felt more disappointment than you expected when the owl-haired man wasn’t there to flash you his breathtaking smile - but the next day certainly made up for it.

_But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating_

_When he calls me pretty, I feel like somebody_

For once, Atsumu and Osamu joined the other three men at the early hour of five in the morning. When six rolled around, you immediately caught Bokuto’s eyes as you walked into the gym, scanning your ID before heading into the locker room. Bokuto felt a hand on his shoulder - and he turned to find Atsumu, who immediately pulled his hand away.

“Look, man, ‘m sorry for what I said yesterday. It was rude of me to judge ya based on who yer attracted to, and it was disrespectful of me to shame them just because I ain’t attracted to them.” Bokuto said nothing, which only egged Atsumu to continue talking. “And I think ya should go fer it. It they caught yer attention, they must be special.” Bokuto smiled at his teammate, and playfully slapped the setter’s shoulder.

“Wish me luck then!”

Today was the leg day where you decided to finally start using the barbell - you had gained enough confidence in your strength to approach the daunting equipment, but the issue was that you hadn’t the faintest idea where to start. After you finished stretching and doing a few warm-up sets on other machines, you made your way to the bar. You had made sure to watch a few videos at home, so you had a general idea of what to do - but seeing the metal bar and the circular weights in real life sure seemed a lot different.

Luckily, Bokuto decided to finally make his first move on you to say hello just as you had set your things down. You had almost squeaked in surprise when you felt a tap on your shoulder - and you couldn’t help the blush that rose to your cheeks when you laid your eyes on the very attractive, six-foot tall volleyball player in front of you.

“Hi! I didn’t want to seem weird coming up to you, but my friends and I have seen you come in regularly for almost a month, and I just wanted to introduce myself and say hi.” He stuck out his hand, a small blush tinting his cheeks as well - hopefully you wouldn’t be able to tell since he had already been working out for an hour. “I’m Koutarou Bokuto, but my friends just call me Bokuto.”

The smile on his face was absolutely captivating, and you couldn’t help but smile back as you told him your name, shaking his hand as well. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Bokuto.”

“I don’t mean to be really forward, but I really admire your dedication for wanting to work out - I know how tough it is to break in a new habit, but I’ve watched you improve and I think it’s really awesome!” His eyes widened at what he said. 

“Wait - not that I watch you, like, obsessively. It’s just - when you become a regular it’s hard not to not notice you and stuff.” You laughed lightly at his nervous words, and Bokuto instantly calmed down - that would’ve been bad if you thought he was weird.

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ve seen you almost every day I come as well, you must be a pro at this point!” He couldn’t help but notice how you completely deflected his compliments, but he said nothing as he accepted yours.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around the barbells and the bench. It’s okay if you say no, but would you maybe like some help and tips? I don’t mind spotting for you too,” he offered, a hand coming to rub the back of his neck. Your eyes widened at Bokuto’s offer - not only did the guy you were secretly pining over come up and talk to you, but he was offering to help you work out! You couldn’t tell if it was a good or a dumb decision, but you accepted his offer - you didn’t know his smile could get even wider, but it did.

_Even when we fade eventually to nothing_

_You will always be my favorite form of loving_

As another two weeks went by, you found yourself falling head over heels for his personality - while, yeah, he was hot as hell, you couldn’t help the butterflies that fluttered in your stomach when he encouraged you to get one last rep in, or when his hands would move across your body to adjust your posture. Bokuto couldn’t help himself either - while he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t love the way your butt looked when you squatted, or the way your cheeks flushed after completing a particularly hard set, he found himself falling in love with the way you acted so carefree and comfortable around him.

Bokuto always made sure to compliment you on your improvements - as large or as small as they seemed to be, he always took note of all of them. Even if you deflected almost all of his compliments, he never gave up on sending them your way - what mattered the most to him is that you knew you were doing great, even if you didn’t believe him. Bokuto couldn’t help but fill himself with pride as day by day, your smile began to reach your eyes whenever you looked at yourself in the mirror. To him, you were worth every rejected and deflected compliment - one day, he would get you to love yourself as much as he had come to love you.

While you were waiting for Bokuto to leave the changing room, you took the time to refill your water canteen. As you scrolled aimlessly through social media, a pair of people who had been working out around the same time as you walked over to the water fountain.

“Did you see that the Miya twins came this early again? Maybe we should keep coming this early if they do too.”

“Hmm, definitely. The thing is though, I was kinda sad to see Bokuto working out with that one person…” You couldn’t help but glance over with the mention of Bokuto… and you. Did they know you were literally three feet away?

“Yeah,” one sneered, “I’m surprised an athlete as good and as attractive as him would be helping… someone like _that_.” Your face burned red at the poison in their words.

“Honestly! They weren’t even taking any of his compliments. If I were him, I’d never want to be with someone that insecure. It seems so tiring. He should want to work out with someone with a lot more confidence, even if they do look like _that_.” There were tears stinging your eyes, but you made no move to defend yourself or even call them out - you just wanted Bokuto to hurry up so you both could leave.

You didn’t even realize that Bokuto and the blonde Miya twin were beside you until you had heard him say, “are you two done flapping your mouths? If so, I’d prefer that you say it directly to my face this time around.” The two people immediately snapped their heads over to the three of your, their eyes widening. Bokuto and Atsumu had unamused looks on their faces, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look up at the silver-haired man.

“Usually, I’m not one to insult people I don’t know - but I doubt either you are strong enough to squat as much as they can. Moreso, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say such shitty things - especially about someone who’s _way_ better than the both of you in just about every way possible.” Bokuto’s words made your eyes widen, and he turned to you, picking up your bag with ease, making you look up at him. Smiling at you, he poked your forehead gently. “Lets go get some food.”

As you and Bokuto walked away, Atsumu smiled at the two warmly. “Don’t worry too much about what he said - you both have great bodies.” However, his smile disappeared just as quickly as it came, his face resting with a condescending look in his eyes. “But, too bad there’s no workout routine for your piece-of-shit personalities.”

_When I start to tumble from the sky_

_You remind me how to fly_

You found yourself following Bokuto aimlessly, walking next to him silently. The university was in the heart of the city’s downtown area - blocks lined with small and large eateries and boutiques.

“Ahh, here we are! This place has the best breakfast!” He stopped right in front of a medium-sized breakfast cafe, and opened the door for you. The both of you were led to a small booth right by the window, your waiter placing the menus in front of the both of you. As Bokuto eagerly looked at the menu, he noticed that you were just staring out the window.

“Do you already know what you’re going to get?” He asked, one of his eyebrows cocked. As your eyes met his, you forced a smile onto your lips.

“No, I’m not that hungry. I’ll maybe just get a smoothie like I usually do.” Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed - it was easy for him to see that your smile didn’t quite reach your eyes. Why didn’t you want to eat?

“You know, we had a pretty grueling workout today. You have to make sure you get all those calories back and then some so your muscles can heal properly and so you can recover.” You couldn’t bring yourself to give him a direct reply.

“Bokuto, you didn’t have to defend me earlier.” He immediately cocked his head to the side - if you weren’t so down, you would have blushed at how cute it was.

“What do you mean? They were being unnecessarily rude to you.” You looked down at your fingers that were picking at each other nervously.

“They were right, Bokuto. You shouldn’t have to work out with me - it makes you look bad. You don’t have to take pity on me because I don’t look good.” Bokuto’s heart clenched at your words. Is that what you really thought? Did you really believe their insults and lies? Without thinking, he grabbed your hand from across the table.

“You’re wrong - and they’re wrong too.” His voice was firm, and his hand felt warm and gentle as it enveloped yours. “I - ” he couldn’t help but stumble on his words - “I work out with you because you’re amazing to be around. I think you’re absolutely gorgeous, and I - I just want you to see yourself the way I see you.” He didn’t expect his encouragement to come off as a subtle confession, and a blush tinted his cheeks. Your eyes widened at his words, but before you could say anything, the waiter had returned.

“What can I get for the both of you?” As Bokuto ordered, you couldn’t help but stare at him. Did he say that because he wanted to encourage his friend? Or did he confess his attraction to you? As the waiter turned to you, you realized you had no idea what you were going to order.

“I’ll have the same.” Bokuto’s smile seemed to envelope his face.

_Lately I’ve been feeling un-alive_

_But you bring me back to life_

You were disappointed but not surprised to see that Bokuto and his teammates weren’t at the gym - every Saturday, they didn’t show up, and you always assumed it was a rest day. You got your normal smoothie, and headed back to your apartment to shower and get ready to go to work. You made your way to your assigned desk at the campus newsletter’s small office, smiling at your desk mate and friend in front of you. Right as you put your things away and sat down, the head of the campus newsletter, Tenma, came up to the both of you.

“Akaashi, you know some of the players on our volleyball team, yes?” The man in front of you nodded at Tenma, and your superior looked at the both of you with a smile on his face.

“Yes, one of their spikers has been my best friend since high school.”

“Great! So, their manager is asking if we could write an article about them and interview a few of them as well since it’s their first game of the official season, so I’d like for the both of you to go to the match today.” Nodding, you thought nothing of it - Keiji had mentioned before that he had played a lot of volleyball in high school, and that one of his best friends played for your college’s team. While you worked with him a lot, the both of you had different common interests, so the subject never came up as much.

As the early afternoon rolled around, the both of you made your way to one of the medium-sized gyms on campus, making sure to stop to get drinks on the way.

“Keiji, you said you played volleyball in high school, right?” He nodded at your question.

“I was a setter for most of it.” You hummed in response.

“I don’t know too much about it, so could you guide me through it as we watch them?” He smiled sweetly at you.

“Of course.”

_But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating_

_When he calls me pretty, I feel like somebody_

As the two of you made your way into the stands, you found that the gym was barely crowded - the fall semester didn’t start for another week, so the only people really present were any players, faculty, and possibly friends and loyal spectators.

“I haven’t been to any sports games, to be honest. But I’ve heard that our volleyball team is actually pretty good.” Keiji nodded as the two of you watched the opposing team do their warm up drills.

“The team we’re playing today is our number one rival.” He said, and your eyes widened in shock as one of the taller players delivered what seemed to be a ground-splitting spike.

“That was intense,” was the only thing you could muster, and Keiji stifled a small laugh at the look on your face.

“Ushijima is really something else. I never had the pleasure of playing against his team in high school, but at the time, he was easily one of the top three high school spikers in the country.” Your jaw dropped. “Although, I did play with their setter, Tobio, in quite a few practice matches during a summer camp. Back then, one of our spikers, Shoyou, had this amazing quick attack with him.”

“Keiji, it sounds like you must’ve been really good. Why don’t you play anymore?” He just smiled fondly at you, shrugging.

“Sometimes I fill in when Atsumu can’t practice, but I usually just play in our college’s club team. I’ve come to enjoy playing well enough, but wanting to be a professional athlete is never something I’ve wanted.” You glanced at him, your eyes furrowed. He knew Atsumu? And then, your eyes widened in realization as everything clicked. But before you could say anything to him, a loud voice echoed across the gym.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Right before your eyes, standing on the court, was none other than Bokuto himself wearing his black and gold uniform. To be completely honest, you didn’t even know he was an athlete until yesterday - you spent the past month completely oblivious, thinking he just was a friendly workout junkie with his friends.

“Ah, there he is.” Keiji had the same fond smile on his face. “Bokuto, as loud as always.” He turned to you, his smile turning a bit more playful. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?” A blush immediately rose to your cheeks as you stuttered out a response.

“I - what?” Keiji couldn’t help but laugh at your reaction.

“That idiot talks about you a lot, whether he realizes it or not. It didn’t take me very long to realize that you were the one he kept going on about.” Your face only got more red.

“He… he talks about me?” Your friend rolled his eyes.

“Yes. And quite excessively too, if you ask me.” Keiji looked at you. “Bokuto really didn’t say anything about him playing?” He questioned you, and you shook your head.

“No, he never mentioned it. To be honest, I didn’t know he was an athlete for our school until yesterday.” Keiji hummed first as he took his time to respond.

“You must certainly be special to him. He doesn’t go a day without mentioning that he’s one of the top five spikers on the national collegiate level. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t want to scare you away.” As Keiji finished his sentence, Atsumu had set a practice spike, which Bokuto ran up to and hit with powerful force. He laughed at your slack jaw.

“It doesn’t seem like him, right?”

_Even when we fade eventually to nothing_

_You will always be my favorite form of loving_

As the two of you continued to watch the teams warm up, the grey-haired Miya twin you came to know as Osamu came to sit by the both of you. As they helped point out the different players and their positions, you began to grasp the rules of the sport. Eventually the referees blew their whistles, signaling for the end of warm-ups.

The entire match, you found your eyes glued to Bokuto. You were absolutely captivated by his presence on the court - everything from the way he encouraged his teammates to the way his hair seemed to droop whenever his spike had been blocked. Keiji gladly indulged you on how Bokuto had the silliest of mood swings in high school - he hadn’t changed a bit.

You paid attention and watched the match with a newfound eagerness - you had never expected sports to be this enthralling, but you found that you had a very hard time tearing your eyes away from the game. The Jackals weren’t just ‘pretty good’ - they were amazing, and Bokuto was no exception.

In the end, the match ended after three extremely close sets - the Eagles almost winning, if it weren’t for Bokuto deciding to hit against their block, scoring the match point with an effective rebound play.

As the three of you made your way to the court after the Eagles had left, you found yourself trying to hide behind Keiji as you both got closer to Bokuto. You distracted yourself by immediately congratulating the players you were a bit familiar with, making Hinata blush and Atsumu smile gratefully at you. As you made small talk with the two of them, you blushed when no one other than Bokuto yelled your name rather excitedly. As you turned around, he and Keiji walked over to you.

“Akaaashiiiiii, I didn’t know you worked with them.” You could see how his hair flopped slightly as he whined to his friend. You smiled at Bokuto’s childish nature.

“Yeah, Keiji actually helped me get my job at the newsletter office after we met in our classic lit class.” Bokuto’s eyes widened as he looked at you with puppy dog eyes.

“Why don’t you call me by my first name???” Before you could respond, Keiji lightly hit Bokuto’s arm, snapping him out of his mood.

“I’m going to go interview Meian and Atsumu. You can handle him.” As he walked away, Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Ahhh! I get an interview and a page just about me in your monthly newsletter too?” His eyes were brimming in excitement - he couldn’t believe you were going to be interviewing him, out of all the players.

_But when he loves me, I feel like I’m floating_

_When he calls me pretty, I feel like somebody_

As you hit the start button on your recorder and began asking him a few questions, he couldn’t help but flirt with you as he answered - Bokuto made sure he showed off his skill in volleyball all while complimenting how you looked today.

“Thanks for letting me interview you, Koutarou. I’m really glad I got to watch you play.” A blush immediately rushed onto his cheeks as you called him by his first name - he couldn’t help but send you one of his gorgeous smiles.

“You know, yesterday, I had wanted to invite you to our match, but I got completely distracted. And then when I thought about texting you, I realized I didn’t have your number.” ~~He stopped himself from crossing his arms and pouting at the fact that Akaashi did nothing to help him - especially when Akaashi knew you too!~~

“Do you think I could still get it? I want to text you the details for when we go on our date later.” He saw the way your eyes widened at what he said.

“But only if you want to! If you don’t want to, that’s totally okay and I completely understand! I just have really come to like you and enjoy your presence, and I think you’re very attractive, and I’d really like to get to hang out with you romantically if you’d let me!” You were taken aback by his rushed and loud confession, and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I would love to give you my number,” you hesitated before continuing. “But - are you sure that you want to go out with me?” In an instant, Bokuto knew immediately what you were implying. He took the chance to envelope both your hands in his as he stepped closer to you. Staring into your eyes, he smiled fondly at you.

“Yes, I am absolutely positive that I want to. I think you’re extremely beautiful - and I will not hesitate to tell you that every day for the rest of my life.” Bokuto’s eyes widened again as he pulled away slightly - he really did just say that. “But - once again, only if you want that!”

Your heart was beating out of your chest at everything that Bokuto had said to you - the man you had been crushing on and had fallen for not only was asking you out, but was ~~lowkey but like, highkey~~ confessing his undying love for you. Hiding your beet red face, you buried your head into his chest and nodded. Bokuto laughed at your shyness, letting go of your hands and wrapping his strong arms around you - you didn’t care one bit that he was sweaty as hell. All you could think about was the way his arms felt around your waist, the heartbeat that drummed away in his chest, and the way he made you feel like you were floating on cloud nine.

_Even when we fade eventually to nothing_

_You will always be my favorite form of loving_

* * *

**BONUS**

“Thank you for taking care of Bokuto, I know how troublesome he can be while playing.” Atsumu waved Akaashi’s gratitude humbly.

“Don’t worry about it. When I saw both of ya, I figured that if we lost the match and he realized that they were watching, he’d’ve blown a damn fuse. I’d rather help ‘im show off then deal with ‘nother existential crisis.” They made the move to look at the both of you - Bokuto’s arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace. Your face was hidden in his chest, and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at the look of pure happiness on his best friend’s face. Atsumu gagged next to him.

“Friggin’ gross.” He said, rather loudly. Moving his hand, he cupped the side of his mouth. “Get a room, there are children around!”

“Oi, I’m not a kid!”

* * *

**An EXTRA Bonus** ~~because i love bokuto~~

This match may have been one of the most important games of the Jackal’s entire season - they were playing in the final round of regional inter-collegiate qualifiers. If they won, they’d be able to score the ticket to play as the regional representative in the national collegiate volleyball tournament. You and Keiji were able to score front-row seats in the stands, thanks to the coach wanting the newsletter to cover what would hopefully be their win.

“Bokuto doesn’t look right.” Keiji commented, his eyes squinting at his friend from behind his glasses. He could see the way his friend’s hair didn’t perk up like it usually did, and how his shoulders slouched more than necessary. “Did anything happen?”

You shook your head. “I hope nothing too bad. I wasn’t able to respond to his texts earlier because I spilled coffee over my shirt and had to run back to get a new one. I replied late, but I don’t think he saw them.”

 _Ah_ , he thought. _That’s why they were rushing in later than usual._ You had nearly missed their warmups.

It was Bokuto’s turn to serve, and it was easy to see that the rest of the Jackals were nervous - Atsumu and Hinata had already done their best to try to encourage him, but they didn’t know how to push the right buttons in Bokuto as well as Keiji could.

 _Oh no_. Keiji’s eyes widened. As Bokuto walked away from the line, his face held nothing but a blank look. _They’re only three points into the first set._

Bokuto’s serve barely had enough power - the ball ended up hitting the net, surprising the opposing team as it fell onto their side of the court. It was still a flubbed serve in Bokuto’s mind, even if the Jackals ended up with the point.

_Bokuto’s weakness number 13: if he doesn’t get the attention, he flubs his power serve._

Keiji began to run through every possible solution in his head - although he wasn’t playing, he could still be able to help. He was about to stand up and make a dash for the sidelines, but you abruptly stood up. You had taken off your jacket to reveal that you were wearing Bokuto’s alternate jersey. Cupping your hands around your mouth, you cheered for your boyfriend as loudly as you could.

“Don’t mind, Tarou!” Keiji saw the way Bokuto’s head swiveled at the sound of your voice in the stands - and the blank look was immediately wiped off the moment he saw your smile.

 _Ah, I have nothing to fear now_. He watched as Bokuto brightly smiled back at you, sending you a thumbs up with his chest puffed out. _Everything will be just fine._


End file.
